People sometimes type on a displayed user interface without changing a keypad from numbers to characters, or vice versa. The typed text in some instances may not make any sense, as it appears as gibberish. In the past this meant a user had to delete all he/she has typed with the incorrect keypad, change the keypad, and then retype their intended input. Along those lines, a user typing on an incorrect keypad displayed on a display in association with a touch-sensitive input device would have to manually correct the incorrect entry or entries, as only gibberish was in effect entered. Then, the user would have to manually delete the gibberish entry and replace same by typing using a correct keypad displayed on such a display.